The Tutor
by Ch33tle
Summary: Butters volunteers to be Cartman's tutor. Little does he know that Eric Cartman has other ideas in mind for their "study sessions".
1. Chapter 1

Butters gasped as Cartman pushed him roughly against the bedroom door. Grabbing a fist full of Butters' golden locks, Cartman pulled Butters dangerously close to his own face.

Cartman smirked as fear danced over the smaller boy's pale complexion. "We gonna do this or what?" Cartman's voice was low as he whispered against Butters's neck, the husky tone in his voice causing the blonde to shiver.

It had been exactly three months since this had been happening. Cartman would meet up with Butters after he was done with football practice to "study". The thing that puzzled Butters to this very moment was that they never once cracked open their calculus books during these so-called "study sessions". Instead, Butters would find himself gasping as Cartman's hands explored his small frame.

Butters didn't mind of course. After all, he was the one who leapt at the chance to volunteer to tutor Cartman when their Calculus teacher threatened to fail Cartman if he didn't pass their next test. He was thrilled that he would finally get some alone time with Cartman.

Butters never would have imagined things to end up like this. Even though he was elated to have these moments with Cartman, it just didn't make sense. As long as Butters could remember Cartman had made it his goal to make his life a living hell since they were kids. Yet here they were, kissing each other in Cartman's room three times a week.

Butters was torn away from his thoughts as Cartman brought their bodies closer. Butters groaned when he felt his erection rub against the bulkier boys own prostate. Cartman took advantage of Butter's open mouth, letting his tongue dance along the edge of the blonde's plump lips. It astounded Butters how gentle Cartman's kisses could be.

After the sensual fog that had been clouding Butters' mind started to fade away, he began to react to Cartman's lips as they continued to envelope the blonde's mouth. Slowly, Butters cupped the side of Cartman's face, pulling him closer, closing the mere centimeters that kept their bodies apart.

Butters grinned as Cartman became a bit more forceful, kissing the other with a deeper intensity. Butters let his other hand wander to the other's hip.

Cartman forced Butters' legs apart with one of his knees, emitting a small gasp from the tiny form wrapped in his arms. As they both broke apart, gasping for air, soft azure orbs captivated steely amber eyes.

Taking Butters trembling hands into his own thick fingers, Cartman pulled Butters towards his bed. Cartman grabbed Butters shoulders and slowly lowered him onto the soft mattress below them. As Cartman began to pull off Butter's blue and white button up shirt, he muttered, "Take your jeans off." Before pulling the white undershirt that still clung to blonde's body over his head, and throwing it across the room.

Butters did as he was instructed. Unbuckling his belt he quickly pulled his faded blue jeans off and tossed them onto the floor. Cartman smirked before capturing Butters' swollen lips once again.

As Cartman continued to possessively explore the smaller boy's mouth, Butter's began sliding off Cartman's letterman jacket. As the jacket was abandoned with the rest of Cartman's clothing, Butters' latched onto Cartman's broad shoulders.

After the boys were stripped down to nothing but their boxers, Cartman began trailing kisses down Butter's stomach. As he reached the line of elastic of his hello kitty boxers, he paused. For a moment, they each took in the sight of the other.

Cartman was not the fat kid he used to be. Granted, he wasn't the skinniest boy in school, he looked remarkably average. He grew into broad shoulders, his body owning more muscle than fat these days, and it was all thanks to the high school football team. Butters' had to admit that those summer work out programs really helped Cartman get in shape.

Cartman's auburn hair fell in front of his eyes has he took in the disheveled appearance of Butters Stoch. Butters was pretty fit for being the pansy he was, his milky white skin taunted Cartman as his thick fingers traced down the blonde's belly.

Butters' face flushed a bright red as Cartman captured one of his taut nipples with his tongue. A loud moan escaped the smaller boy's lips, "E-Eric…" He whined as Cartman continued to lap at the pink nub.

Cartman glowered as he heard his first name flee from the other's swollen lips. "Shut up fag."

Butters continued to moan as Cartman continued to trail his way down to his erection.

Cartman slid Butters' boxers off in one swift motion. Taking the blonde's length in his large hand, Cartman slowly lowered his mouth down onto Butters cock.

As soon as Cartman's lip touched the sensitive skin Butters arched his back, mewling as Cartman continued his work. As Cartman continued pumping Butters erected length in his mouth, he felt the blonde beginning to reach his limit.

"Ugh, E-Eric… I'm going to-"

With one last arch of his back, Butters fell back against the bed, breathing heavily as Cartman quickly tore off his own boxers.

Without hesitation, Cartman pulled Butters' legs on top of his shoulders, bracing the panting blonde before he let his own erection enter the trembling blonde. Butters' gasped as Cartman entered into him, giving out a painful cry after he was finally all the way in.

Cartman watched Butters' face vary from expression to expression as he began thrusting in and out of the aroused blonde. As Cartman gained speed, he leaned down to capture Butters' lips in a rough kiss. When they parted, Cartman's eyes were half lidded as he was reaching his climax.

They were both breathing heavily, letting the musky scent that filled the air around them mingle as Cartman finally ejaculated. As they both cried out in pain, Butters' clutched Cartman's shoulders as he fell on top of him.

Butters heart pounded against his chest. With a loud grunt Cartman rolled off of Butters and fell down right next to him.

They lay in silence for a long time. This was always the awkward part.

Butters rolled onto his side to face Cartman. "Eric?" The blonde's voice was barely above a whisper.

Cartman peaked one of his open as he let out an irritated, "mm-hmm?"

"Are we going to do our calculus now?"

Cartman's eyes opened in disbelief. "Butters you dumb mother fu-"

Cartman rolled his eyes before sitting up. "Just go Butters."

Butters hated this part. It was the same thing every time. Without so much as another glance Cartman stood up and pulled on his pants.

"B-but Eric I-"

"Just go Butters!" Cartman yelled as he pointed to his bedroom door.

Butters did as he was told. He quickly threw on his white undershirt and jeans before grabbing his backpack. As he reached for the door handle he stopped to look at Cartman one last time.

"um, see ya later I guess…"

Cartman just shrugged. "Whatevah."

As Butters shut the door behind him, Cartman went over to glace out his window. He watched as Butters threw his backpack into the back seat of his car before buckling his seat belt, starting the engine, and driving away.

"Damnit!" He yelled as he hit his fist against the window.

Xxxsxxxx

Soooo What did you guys think? I've been on this CartmanXButters high for like a month! I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in like…forever. But I'm done with school now! WHOOO. So hopefully there are more updates. Also, I am obsessed with Glee as of late, (haters gonna hate.) and OMG you guysss….. I am in LOVE with KLAINE! I think I might write a fanfic for them! Anyway, tell me what you think of my very first cutters, buttman, (whatever you wanna call it) fic! Love you!


	2. A small warmth

Butters strode down the hall slowly. His backpack casually slung over his shoulder. The school hallways were buzzing as usual. Butters glanced around trying to catch a glimpse of a certain auburn-haired boy.

Kyle and Stan were laughing at one of Kenny's jokes, Jimmy was struggling to grab a book from his locker while trying to balance on his crutches at the same time, and Craig was flipping off Clyde.

A small frown formed across Butter's pale face. No sign of Cartman anywhere. With a heavy sigh, Butter's walked to his locker, roughly throwing his backpack inside with a loud bang. Slamming the metal door shut, he leaned his head back against the cool steel of the locker as a sign of defeat.

Butter's hated going to school after one of his and Cartman's "study sessions". It was always so… awkward.

It was the same thing every. Single. Time. Butter's would warmly greet Cartman with one of his goofy, crooked smiles and say, "Hey Cartman." While Cartman would jump as though he'd seen a ghost at the sound of the blonde's voice. Sometimes he swore he actually saw a warm look ready to beam back at him before Cartman's brutish side took over.

Cartman would usually huff at him, rolling his eyes as he stormed off in the opposite direction of the blonde. It took at least 3 days before Cartman would even look at him like he normally did again, and then another 2 days aftewr that for him to ask if he was going to come over and "study".

It just didn't make sense to poor little Butters, but he really wished it did.

"Aw hamburgers…" Butter's whispered as he let his fist lightly hit an innocent locker next to his leg.

"Hey coach said you have to run laps if you're late again fat-ass." Kyle's voice rang out through the crowded halls.

"Shut up Kahl, coach weiss can suck my balls." A deep voice roared back.

Butter's eyes snapped open wide. "Eric…" he all but whispered.

That goofy, lopsided smile slowly danced across Butter's face. "Dammit…" He thought to himself, "Every. Single. Time."

Leaping at the chance to talk to Cartman, Butters pushed himself away from his locker. He began pushing past his fellow students recklessly as he rushed toward Cartman.

He was almost there when he collided into an upper-classmen.

"Hey watch it kid!" The senior yelled maliciously as he stood up rubbing imaginary dust from his pants.

Everyone in the hallway went silent at the sudden outburst.

Butter's gulped as he noticed that all eyes were on him, even Eric's.

"G-gosh, I-I'm sorry!" He frantically yelled with a shy smile. He offered his hand toward to barbaric senior. Clasping Butter's small hand, the older boy began to stand up swiftly when all of a sudden-_ bang!_

"Ow!" The senior wailed clutching his head in agony. When he stood up he hit his head against locker that was open nearby. Everyone began to laugh and point as the senior continued to cradle his head.

Butter's weak smile completely vanished as he noticed the senior begin to fume with rage. "You think this is funny kid?" He yelled again, this time avoiding the open locker as he stood up. The senior grabbed a fistful of Butter's shirt, and rammed him into a nearby wall.

Butter's began to panic. "N-no, I- it was an accident!" He pleaded as the older boy began to swing back his fist and release the first, and surely not the last, of many blows.

The laughter suddenly stopped, and turned into cheers of, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Butter's felt a throbbing pain run through his nose after the first hit. A warm liquid slowly drained its way down his face. "I'm already bleeding after one hit? I'm doomed." Butter's thought weekly as he winced, preparing himself for what was going to come next.

"Hey!"

Everyone stepped aside to see who on earth was interrupting the fight. Gasps were followed by murmurings in the crowd as Eric Cartman was revealed.

If looks could kill that senior would be dead on the spot.

With his fists balled up tight Cartman stormed past the bystanders before approaching the riled upper-classman.

Butter's mouth was agape. His eyes glued on Cartman liked his life depended on it.

"Leave him alone." Cartman's voice sent a chill down Butter's spine.

"Tch, and what if I don't? Huh? What're you gonna do about it?" The senior mocked as he let his arm swing back for another punch.

Before his fist could make contact with Butter's face, Cartman grabbed his forearm with full force. Slowly pulling his arm back, he began to twist it backwards.

"Ah!" The senior cried out as he released Butters.

"Maybe you didn't hear me right…" Cartman said as he threw the older boy to the floor. As the senior lay helpless on the floor, he gazed up into Cartman's menacing eyes, "I said… leave him alone."

The senior gulped before standing off and making his way cautiously around Cartman. "W-whatever man. Kid's not worth it anyway!" He said shakily before dashing off.

Everyone began to clear out and return to his or her normal routines.

Butters stood in awe as Cartman slowly turned to face him.

"You okay?" Cartman's voice was low, and maybe even kind?

Butter's nodded sheepishly before looking at the ground. "Um… thanks Eric." He said with a small smile, grabbing his side.

"Dude. Your nose." Cartman said irritated.

Gasping Butters clutched his nose, pinching it for extra measure.

Cartman sighed while shaking his head, "C'mon."

Butters quirked an eyebrow, "Where are we going Eric?"

"To the nurses office you retard." Cartman said before grabbing Butter's hand and forcefully beginning to drag him in the direction of the nurse's office.

Butters felt his entire body beginning to react from that one touch. A small warmth began seeping into the blonde's skin where Cartman's fingers were touching. That same goofy-looking smile pulled at the corner of Butter's lips.

"Dude…" Kyle said as he looked over at Stan and Kenny, "What the hell just happened?"

Sooooo chapter 2! Yay! Let me know what you guys think!


	3. The Nurse's Office

**The Tutor**

**Chapter 3**

Butters ineptly trailed behind Cartman as they headed towards the nurse's office. Cartman still had a firm grip on Butters hand, giving it a light squeeze as he pulled the clumsy blonde along. Butters eyes fell to the ground as he continued to pinch his nose.

_How embarrassing. _Butters thought as he let his gaze wander back to the auburn-haired boy in front of him. _It's all over for sure after this. He'll take me to the nurse's office, and that'll be the end of it._ A sour look spread across the blondes face. He couldn't handle the thought of it.

When they finally reached the nurse's office Cartman let Butters' hand fall free from his firm grasp. Butters' head snapped upwards as the school nurse set her clipboard down to look up at them. The nurse's smile vanished when she saw Butters poor face.

"Goodness what happened?" The nurse said quickly rising to her feet and grabbing Butters firmly by the shoulders before leading him to a bed towards the back of the room.

"I-well, you see-" Butters was at a loss for words.

"He um, ran into an open locker." Cartman lied as he followed the two of them into the back of the room.

The nurse let out a short sigh of relief, "Hold on a minute boys, make yourselves at home. " The nurse disappeared through a nearby door as Cartman slid an unoccupied chair to Butters' bedside.

There was an awkward tension in the air now that they were alone. Sitting face to face.

Cartman looked at Butters, scratching his head and letting his mouth fall open as he began to say something. He was quickly silenced when the school nurse hastily brought a bag of ice and a wet cloth towards the two of them.

"Here, he can clean himself up with this," She said, handing the wet cloth to Cartman, as well as the bag of the frozen cubes, "Make sure he holds this on his nose for at least twenty minutes."

As quickly as she came, the nurse left again. Leaving Cartman with a bag of ice, and an injured Butters.

Cartman let his focus fall back to Butters. The blonde was still pinching his nose, looking awkwardly to the side. Cartman let an irritated sigh break the silence as he pulled Butters hand away from his face.

"Here let me help." Cartman said as he began wiping away the dried blood from Butters face.

Butters winced as Cartman continued to clean his face. A small hiss escaped his lips.

"Sorry…" Cartman said in a soft voice.

Butters eyes darted to Cartman. There was a lustful look in Cartman's eyes. Butters gulped.

"Uh, it's okay. It's just sore." Butters let a crooked smile spread across his lips.

Cartman's eyes drifted to Butter's lips. Flashing Butters a small smirk, he leaned forward, catching his lips in a gentle kiss.

Butters blinked in astonishment, this was something he wasn't expecting. If anything Butters thought Cartman was going to throw the ice pack in his face and storm off. Instead, he was kissing him like he was the most precious thing on earth.

Cartman cupped Butters' face in the palms of his hands, shifting forward as he began to deepen the kiss. Butters flinched as Cartman's nose roughly brushed against his own. A loud gasp caused Cartman to pull away.

Cartman let his forehead rest against Butters' own forehead. "Does it hurt?" Cartman whispered. Butter's shook his head vigorously before Cartman sat back to look him in the face.

A small laugh escaped Cartman's lips as he turned to pick up the ice pack.

He stopped as something grabbed his arm. Looking over his shoulder he saw Butters eyes wide with anticipation. "I'm fine. Really." Butters said in the most convincing voice he could muster.

Cartman rolled his eyes. "I know when you're lying Butters."

"B-but-" Butters scrambled to find the right words. He couldn't let this moment pass him by. Cartman was being so, so _kind._ So, _gentle._ It was a refreshing change of pace compared to their "study sex".

"Please…" Butters prodded again. Clinging to Cartman, Butters slowly inched towards Cartman's face. Hesitating for a moment, Butters swallowed thickly before kissing the auburn-haired teen.

Cartman's eyes grew wide. This was the first time Butters had ever made the first move.

It had always been annoyingly obvious that Butters liked Cartman. Ever since the blonde practically begged to be his tutor, he had become a lot clingier. Not to mention how flustered he'd get, and the fact that he'd hardly ever look Cartman in the eye when they first started meeting for their study sessions. It really pissed Cartman off.

It wasn't until the third week they'd been meeting up after school that Cartman said something.

Butters had been finding examples in their textbook like usual. Cartman sat across the table from the frazzled blonde, who squirmed and looked away awkwardly every time they made eye contact.

Cartman grit his teeth. "Butters."

The blonde gave a quiet squeak before glancing up at Cartman. "Um…Y-yes?" The blonde said in a timid voice.

"Why are you such a pussy when you're around me?" Cartman was glaring at Butters now, his hands balled into fists against the table, "It's really pissing me off."

Butters blushed. "T-that's because-"

Before the blonde could finish Cartman stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "I don't get it! Did you lose a bet or something? You were so persistent to become my tutor, and now here we are and you won't even freaking look at me! It's like, like you can't even stand being around me…" Cartman slumped back in his chair with exasperation. His head bowed towards Butters as he continued to grit his teeth in anger.

"That's-that's not it at all…" Cartman's head snapped up as he heard Butter's voice, barely above a whisper.

Butters was looking at him directly now, the quivering blonde that sat in front of him moments ago had somehow vanished.

"I didn't lose a bet or anything like that," the blonde began, "I-I honestly…" But Butter's voice seemed to trail away at the last part of his sentence.

Cartman glared at him. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that last part?"

Butters slammed his fists on the table. "It's because I really wanted to spend more time with you!" A gasp fled from Butters' lips. He threw his hands over his mouth before looking at Cartman with pure embarrassment.

Cartman gulped. "And w-why would you want to spend more time with me?"

Butters' cheeks went a deeper shade of red. "Well…Because I like you…" Butter's looked off to the side, his hands fiddling with the pages of the open textbook in front of him.

"Okay, now I _know_ this is a batch of bullsh-"

"I mean it!" Butters said defensively. "It's not a joke Eric…"

Cartman felt his cheeks turn red as well. Quickly glancing around he felt the tension between them beginning to grow.

"I'm not some sort of fag Butters." Cartman spat before standing up.

"Eric wait-" Butters began as he stood up when Cartman turned to leave.

It was too late. Cartman had left the library so fast that Butters couldn't say another word.

As Cartman raced out of the library and down the empty hallways, he felt his heart thumping in his chest. This had to be a joke right, Butters liking him? It couldn't be true.

When Cartman thought he was a safe distance away from the library he came to a stop and leaned against the wall. "What should I do?" He said quietly to himself. Sliding down to the floor he let his head fall against his knees. What did that little fag want from him?

The next few days Cartman made it his number one priority to stay as far away from Butters as humanly possible. He had avoided their study session for the week, and he was determined to miss them for the rest of his life.

One day after football practice Cartman was the last one in the locker room changing. Pulling his pants on he jumped as he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him.

"E-Eric? I think we need to talk." It was Butters.

'Shit.' Cartman thought to himself. "Yeah, well make it quick I've got better things to do."

Butters fiddled with his hands. "About the other day-I really meant what I said." His eyes drifted to Cartman's half-naked body, a tint of pink spreading across the blonde's cheeks. Butters cleared his throat before looking away and rubbing the back of his neck.

Cartman blushed as he watched Butters gawk at his body. "Look you little fag, what do you want from me? Is somebody putting you up to this?" Enraged Cartman stepped towards Butters and grabbed him by the collar.

Butters looked scared as Cartman forcefully pushed him up against a locker. "No, no! You've got it all wrong. I like you. For the longest time, I've wanted to get to know you better. When our math teacher said you needed a tutor, I-I just couldn't let the opportunity pass by."

Cartman's grip slackened. "You're serious?"

Butters nodded slowly before giving a small smile.

Cartman groaned before letting go of Butters. "Listen up Butters." His voice was laced with venom as he rounded on the blonde. Grabbing a fistful of Butters' golden locks and leaning in dangerously close. "Just to be sure that Kyle or Stan didn't put you up to this…"

And before Butters could even question him Cartman had kissed him.

AN UPDATE! WHOOOOO! Haha. We get a little bit of a flashback in this chapter. I'm so glad people are enjoying this fic!

Please let me know what you think of this chapter!

-Cheetle


	4. Can we stay like this for a little while

**The Tutor**

**Chapter 4**

Cartman frantically smoothed his hair against his head. His Messy Auburn locks askew thanks to a certain blonde, who remained in the nurse's office as Cartman strode towards his first class of the day.

Flustered, Cartman cleared his throat as he walked into his chemistry class. Kenny waved at him, pointing to an open seat next to him. Cartman gave his classic smirk before he sat down and propped his feet up on the conjoined desk in front of them.

"Hey fat ass."

Cartman's smirk quickly vanished into a scowl. Turning around he glared at Kyle and Stan who sat down at the conjoined desk behind him.

"Jew." Cartman said with disinterest.

"What was that whole thing with Butters about this morning?" Kyle asked suspiciously as he opened his chemistry book. Cartman noticed Kenny and Stan had stopped what they were doing to listen to Cartman's response.

Cartman swallowed thickly. "What? You mean with that senior?" He began, trying to deceive them about the real reason he acted out earlier that morning.

"Yeah." Stan said irritated.

Cartman looked to the side before giving a fake laugh, "I just wanted to kick Butters' ass myself."

Stan looked at Kyle, who was rolling his eyes.

"We heard you tell him you were taking him to the nurse's office dumbass."

Cartman thought his heart had stopped momentarily. Scrambling for an answer he saw looks of suspicion creep over his friends faces.

A loud bang made the four of them jump and look at the front of the room. Their teacher had finally arrived, a stack of papers in his arms.

"Alright guys, pop quiz!"

A loud chorus of groans erupted from the class. Cartman was the only one who felt a huge wave a relief as the teacher began to pass out the pop quiz.

"That was close." Cartman thought to himself.

When the bell rang at the end of chemistry class, Cartman left the room as fast as he could. Leaving Kenny, Kyle, and Stan exchanging curious looks with one another.

"Something's up," Kyle said warily, "and I'm going to find out what."

Cartman made sure to avoid his friends throughout the rest of the day. He had to be more careful. School was almost over for the day, and all Cartman had to do was avoid Kyle, Stan, and Kenny until the end of football practice. Everything was going to be just fine.

As Cartman trudged towards his final class of the day he saw a certain blonde walking from the opposite end of the hallway.

"Shit." Cartman whispered under his breath.

Butters smiled and gave a shaky wave before walking into a nearby classroom. Cartman froze as he remembered his last class of the day was math with Butters.

"Ugh, how could I forget? Maybe I should just skip it." Wiping his mouth Cartman turned on his heel and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Mr. Cartman." A hand landed on his shoulder.

Eric mentally groaned as he turned around to see his math teacher giving him a scolding look.

"Class is this way, and I suggest you get yourself there or I'll have a little chat with your coach." Folding his arms, the teacher nodded his head in the direction of his classroom.

Cartman had to bite his tongue; glaring at his teacher, he stomped towards the classroom door. Muttering obscenities that would make a sailor cry the entire way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cartman made sure to pick the farthest seat away from Butters that he could possibly find. As the teacher finally came into the room he shut the door swiftly behind him and walked to the blackboard at the front of the room.

"As you are all well aware, the test will be this Friday. That means only three more days to study people. For some of you it means eligibility for sports, clubs, or other activities, so I suggest you are all well prepared come Friday afternoon."

'FRIDAY?' Cartman mentally yelled to himself. 'Shit. I haven't even study that much!' As Cartman began to mentally abuse himself for his stupidity, he turned a dark shade of red when he realized it was because he and Butters had been-

'Damn my freaking hormones!' gritting his teeth he pulled out a piece of paper and began to scribble on it.

Butters, on the other hand had been stealing worried glances at the auburn-haired boy ever since he came in. He jumped when he caught Cartman staring back at him. Cartman quickly looked around before he threw a crumpled piece of paper towards him.

Unfolding the crumpled piece of paper Butters eyes went wide after reading the note.

_My house tonight after football practice, don't be late._

Butters heart fluttered as he glanced back to Cartman, who was now facing the front of the class. A lazy look gleaming in his eyes as their teacher began his lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School was finally over, and Cartman was busy getting ready for football practice. Lacing up his cleats, Cartman's mind began to wander.

'Three more days huh?" Cartman stopped tying his shoe, and let a hand run through his hair.

He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't enjoying these last few weeks with Butters. That was the thing irritating him the most lately. The last time they had done it at Cartman's house, Butters left because he had snapped at him.

He couldn't put a finger on it, but he definitely _felt_ something for Butters. Sure he was a complete asshole, but he didn't go around screwing just _anyone_. Cartman groaned as he pulled his shirt off and grabbed his practice jersey from his locker.

He looked around the locker room, remembering the first time he and Butters actually had sex. His cheeks turned red before he pulled the practice jersey hastily over his head.

Cartman's first intentions that time had been to make Butters tell him the truth. He could clearly remember how sensitive Butters had been as his fingers trailed over his body. It hadn't been a lie. Butters really did tell the truth. Cartman was curious. Why did Butters feel that way about _him_?

After they'd done it Cartman made Butters swear to keep it a secret between the two of them. Butters had smiled weakly at him before leaving the brutish boy alone in the locker room.

When he had finally been left alone, something stirred in the bottom of his stomach, a feeling that he never knew he could possess. It scared him. How could that scrawny little blonde make him feel something like _this_?

So Cartman stayed away from Butters for a couple of days. Running in the opposite direction if that's what it took to avoid him. Every time those blue eyes caught his, that feeling danced around his stomach.

But avoiding the blonde wasn't as full proof as Cartman had thought. He started to crave that feeling Butters could stir in him. So he kept asking Butters to help him study, and ended up seducing the blonde every single time.

The process would repeat itself and leave Cartman confused and irritated. Angry that he couldn't explain what was going on with him, Cartman would lash out on Butters. He just wasn't sure how to handle his feelings.

Cartman was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed he'd been walking towards the football field. Kyle, Stan, and Kenny were running their warm-up laps, slowing down as they saw Cartman running onto the field.

"You're late." Kyle said.

"Shut up Kyle." Putting his helmet on Cartman flipped the redhead off.

"CARTMAN."

"Shit." Cartman whispered. 'What else can go wrong today?'

"You're late! You know what that means! Laps. Now get going!" His coach bellowed as he turned his attention back to the ongoing practice.

"Asshole." Cartman said rolling his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry," His coach said firmly as he rounded on him, "I didn't realize you wanted to run during the ENTIRE practice. Now MOVE YOUR ASS."

Cartman decided it was better if he just kept his mouth shut and started running laps.

Butters sat outside of Cartman's house twitching nervously. He re-read the letter, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips before smoothing it out on his lap for the third time. He took a deep breath, stealing a quick glance in his car's rearview mirror. He grabbed his math book and calculator. "Okay, you can do this Stotch."

Clambering out of the car door and up the driveway, Butters tugged on his black jacket. Ringing the doorbell he held his breath. The cold air stung his skin, and he quickly shoved his free hand into his jean pocket.

He could hear a muffled voice from behind the door, "I got it mom."

The door swung open to reveal Cartman. Butters let his eyes soak in the mere sight of him. "Hi." He said letting a bright smile shine up at the brutish boy.

Surprisingly Cartman gave a weak smile back, "Hey."

They stood there for a moment, smiling back at one another.

Mrs. Cartman peeked her head out of the kitchen, "Do you boys want something to eat?"

The two of them looked away from each other awkwardly. "Uh, come in." Cartman said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Thanks." Butters said closing the door behind him. 'It's okay Butters, routine here. We'll go upstairs and-and' But before he could even finish his thoughts, Cartman had already reappeared.

Plopping down on the living room couch he looked over at the confused blonde. "Hungry?" Cartman asked as he extended a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches towards the blue-eyed teen. Butters was taken aback.

"Oh, um sure." Walking over to the couch, Butters set his textbook and calculator on the coffee table. Cautiously he sat down next to Cartman, looking at him out of the corner of his eye as he reached for a sandwich.

"It's not poisoned or anything." Cartman said with a small laugh.

Butters grinned as he took a bite.

Cartman stood up, "hold on I forgot something."

Butters watched as Cartman left the room a second time, returning quickly with a book and calculator in his hands.

"Um, so I was wondering if you'd- that is, I mean there's a couple of problems I'm not really sure how to-" Cartman looked ashamed. Fiddling with his thumbs he looked away from Butters.

"I'd be glad to help" Butters said warmly sliding his own textbook in front of him and flipping it open, "where would you like to start?"

Cartman gaped as Butters kept turning pages in his book. Butters stopped turning pages and looked back him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no! I, uh, I mean let's start with question 15." Cartman said as he cleared his throat. Butters smiled and continued flipping through his textbook.

The hours seemed to fly by as the two of them continued to study. Laughing occasionally. Even getting along like they were really close friends.

"So that means the perpendicular bisector has equation y=3x+1. Right?" Cartman asked slowly as he looked over at Butters.

"Exactly!" Butters said happily. "See I knew you'd get it." Playfully nudging Cartmans side Butters let out a small laugh.

"Well, I had a pretty good teacher." Cartman said smiling back at him. A loud yawn suddenly erupted from his lips. Glancing at the clock he rubbed his eyes. "Wow that late already? Tomorrow's going to kill me." Another yawn.

Butters quirked an eyebrow as he studied Cartman's face. He looked exhausted. His eyes were drooping and he looked like he could pass out any minute.

"Eric, are you-are you okay?" Butters asked suddenly.

"Yeah, practice was just really rough today. Coach made me run the entire time." Stretching, Cartman let himself lean back into a comfortable position on the couch.

"Yikes." Butters said with a frown. "I should probably head home so you can sleep."

Cartman's eyes were closed now. "No, no, I'm okay I just-" another yawn. The rest of his sentence was incomprehensible. Cartman had finally fallen asleep.

Butters smiled. Gathering his things he looked over at Cartman one last time.

Cartman looked so peaceful. His auburn locks fell across his forehead in small wisps. The rise and fall of his chest made Butters bite his bottom lip.

Setting his things back down on the table he took a deep breath.

"Eric." The blonde prompted, giving Cartman a light shake.

"Hmm." Was Cartman's reply. Clearly he really had fallen asleep.

'He'll probably kill me for this.' Butters thought to himself. Leaning in slowly Butters slipped his arms around Cartman's torso. Nuzzling his head against the boy's sleeping figure.

"Cartman?" Butters' voice was cautious. As he looked up at the sleeping face mere inches from his own.

"Mmhm?" Came Cartman's sleepy reply.

"Can I stay like this for a little while?"

"Mmhm." Cartman murmured again.

A wide grin spread across Butters face as he wrapped himself even closer to Cartman. Stirring for a moment, Cartman readjusted to the body that had curled up to him. His left hand falling across Butters' back, while his right lay on the armrest of the couch. His head now ontop of Butters.

Butters let his eyes fall shut. Letting the beat of Cartman's heart lull him to sleep.

OH MY GOSH. Finally I got this chapter out of my head! It wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it you guys! I have so many other ideas going on in my head for this story! So hopefully that means sooner updates. I'm excited to write the next chapter, Butters is going to get a little kinky to help our favorite asshole study. HE HEHE.

So stay tuned and let me know what you think!

Thanks

-Cheetle


End file.
